


The Demon's Bride

by Varnienne



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varnienne/pseuds/Varnienne
Summary: Kagome is the first girl in her family tree to be born with spiritual powers. Unfortunately, her ancestors made an agreement with the Western Lord. The first miko in their family was to wed the next heir to the Lands. One day, she unknowingly meets a wounded Sesshomaru in the forest. From that point on, they are tempting fate...or are they?





	The Demon's Bride

My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I believe that my parents are crazy. There wasn't a day that passed where they didn't warn me not to fall in love because of some arrangement. I would simply roll my eyes and groan out a "yeah, yeah".

One day, when I was twelve, my parents had sent me picking for flowers in the forest by our village. With the turn of spring into summer, the wedding season was fast approaching. Hydrangeas seemed to be most popular this year.

Suddenly, there was a pulse of jaki. It brushed against my aura almost tentatively and I shivered at the sheer strength of it. Something felt...off about it. After a few moments of contemplation, I recognized what that _offness_ was. Without thinking, I ran toward the source, dropping my woven basket in shock at the sight.

Kneeling on the ground, there was a man - no _demon_ holding his bleeding stomach sitting against the trunk of a tree. His haori was in tatters, barely hanging on to his obi and both legs of his hakama were torn at the knees. Blood matted his silver hair in random splotches, his pale skin was cut in different places, and a crescent moon shape was cut into his forehead. Magenta eyelids struggled to open as I dropped next to him. I stilled when his gaze met mine. _His eyes are beautiful..._

"Are you okay?" Frozen pools of gold chilled holes into my blue orbs. I decided then that I would help him if he wanted me to or not. Whether that was to cure my curiosity or to actually help him, I didn't know.

"You will leave lest you wish to die. This one may be weakened, but he is still strong enough to kill you with one swipe of his claws." My jaw dropped at his tone. Did he think I was here to purify him?

At first, I was outraged, but then I heard it; the voices of angry demons. They were shouting about looking for someone, saying they had to find him soon. Putting the pieces together, I quickly placed a barrier of reiki around us.

"You truly plan to finish what they could not." It was more of a statement than a question, but I answered him anyway.

"Of course not!" His eyes narrowed. _Clearly, he doesn't believe me._ Rolling my eyes, I pulled a pouch from my haori sleeve and set to work.

"What are you doing?" I paused, glancing at him in confusion.

"Healing you. What's it look like?" Shaking my head, I continued shuffling through my herbs until I found the one I needed. "Here we go!"

When I tried to rub it on his open cuts, the demon retreated. "You will not touch this one with such a foul-smelling mixture."

I scoffed. "I know it smells awful, but it will help your healing. With injuries this severe, it will take at least a day before your youki can do what it should.

He huffed but didn't try to back away again. I slowly peeled the remains of his haori away as I rubbed the mixture on his wounds. The demon winced more times than anyone of his obvious status ever should.

The size and shape of the crescent cut on his brow made me frown. He clearly belonged to one of the ruling houses of the Cardinal clans, but I couldn't remember which one. Shaking it off for the time being, I continued to rub the paste on his arms and torso.

My thoughts drifted to why he was like this. Someone of his power should never be in such a state. _Do his enemies truly hate him that much?_

"That is none of your concern."

I blinked before looking up at him. A delicate silver brow was raised in question and I flushed with embarrassment. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Hn."

Flushing further, I continued to rub the paste on his wounds. Thankfully, his legs seemed to be only bruised in several places; nothing he couldn't handle by himself. "There! Now, you'll have to wait at least half a day before you try to move."

"Why would you help this one? He is clearly a demon, and you radiate with reiki."

Deciding to give him an honest answer, I responded, "I never understood the racism between humans and demons. We all live on this land, tied to it in similar ways. The only real difference is our species. In the end, most of us will die and return to Earth just as all other living things do."

His golden eyes narrowed again, though this time they were not as cold. I swore I saw curiosity flash through them, but it was so quick there was no way to tell for certain. "Hn."

"Well, I should get going. My parents will start looking for me pretty soon." I started gathering my supplies and packing everything. In the corner of my eye, I noticed many patches of blue and pink hydrangeas. Carefully picking a few stems, I stood and let the barrier down.

As I started walking, I heard the daiyoukai's voice call after me. "What is your name, miko?"

"Oh! My name is Higurashi Kagome. Um...may I ask your name?"

"This one is Sesshomaru."

Over the next few days, I regularly returned to check on him. By the fourth day, he had completely healed and said his goodbyes.

"This Sesshomaru shall return. He finds your presence most pleasing." I smiled before hugging him. I felt him freeze before awkwardly returning the embrace. Giggling, I released him.

"I enjoy your company too, Sesshomaru. I'll be looking forward to our next meeting."

That moment triggered five years worth of sneaking out and meeting him in that clearing. We would talk about everything and nothing as we shared tender moments together. As time passed, I noticed when he started wearing armor, and when his emotions were barely noticeable through his eyes.

It saddened me to see how life in the noble court was forcing him to change, but I was glad he continued to meet with me. Those little rendezvous brought me to love hydrangeas, for they were the first gift he had ever given me.

There was one time where we were careless though.

A demoness who had been trying to get his attention had hidden her aura and scent, following him to our meeting place. After we parted, she confronted me and tried to kill me. She accused me of bewitching him and taking his heart, but I had no idea what she meant. I secretly hoped it meant I was special because he had grown to mean so much to me.

Eventually, I had no other choice but to defend myself and purified her into dust. Falling to my knees, tears fell silently down my face. I had never killed a demon like her before; one capable of rational thoughts and feelings. It was a traumatizing experience.

Hearing my distress, Sesshomaru appeared by my side again. He comforted me; told me everything would be fine and he would handle it but I was scared. What if she was the daughter of a Cardinal Lord? Surely he would seek revenge on the killer of his child. Weeks passed with no sign of anything.

Finally, Sesshomaru returned saying it had been handled but he was frazzled. His armor was dented and the shoulder piece had shattered. Everything else seemed to be in place, but his eyes told me differently. They were ringed with red and I saw a flicker of relief in them when he saw that I was unharmed.

That day changed many things. We put up a barrier around that area so that only he and I could go in. However, this only made things worse.

As fate would have it, we fell in love. Our little meetings slowly filled with more intimate gestures. Like the time I was sitting in his lap, he shocked me by speaking in first person.

"I have always been capable of this." Amusement laced his tone.

I blushed. "I know, I just wasn't expecting it."

He chuckled as I pouted at his amusement, the sound rumbling through his chest and into my back. A memory of one meeting a few weeks ago came to mind and I smirked.

"Well, I still remember when you surprised me while I was practicing archery." My shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. "I accidentally bound you to the Goshinboku and you were stuck there for a few hours."

"Hn." He always did that when he wanted to change the subject. I giggled.

It was amazing to see just how much his instincts influenced his behavior.

Whenever I spoke of marriages and the proposals I received, he would growl and hug me to him possessively. Of course, my parents had to decline them all seeing as I was already engaged. I had yet to be told I was already betrothed to another; the inuyoukai heir to the Western Lands.

I knew that I would have to say goodbye soon, but I couldn't bring myself to stop our stolen moments. However, it seemed that the decision was never mine to make. My happiness was destined to be short-lived.

Halfway through the sixth year of our meetings, less than a month before my birthday, Sesshomaru came to me with horrible news. "Kagome, it would seem that my father has made arrangements for my mating. I will be meeting her in three weeks' time."

My heart stopped. "What?"

"My father has discovered our little meetings," he paused, anger slipping past his tight control, "and that I am in love with you, Kagome."

I gasped. Tears welled in my eyes and I embraced him. "I love you too, Sesshomaru." His muscles tensed before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me. I cried into his chest as my heart shattered. I couldn't believe it. The person I had fallen in love with was going to leave me. On my birthday no less. My eyes widened as realization dawned on me.

"There is something I have yet to tell you." I looked down before continuing. "Since birth, I had been arranged to marry another. I was only told of it this morning." I sighed in disdain. Of all things to take from me, it had to be my love. "It would seem the Kami have already chosen our fates."

After I calmed down, I looked up at him. His warm, clawed hand brushed my cheek tenderly before he leaned over me. "Do not worry, koi. I will find a way to see you again. This, I promise you."

He closed the distance, fanged lips caressing mine. Passion flooded me and I pushed all of it into his lips with fervor, hoping he could feel the love I held for him. When I needed to breathe, I pulled away, resting my head on his armored chest.

I went back the next day but he wasn't there. I cried and cried until I didn't have any tears left. I'm not sure how long I was out there, but when I returned home, my parents lectured me about staying out for too long. The shock was still fresh in my system so I ignored them, completely numb from the loss of his familiar warmth.

Today, I am to be wed to the Western Heir in a grand ceremony of elegance and nobility. My parents led me into that same forest, right to the place that held so many wonderful memories. It was the clearing I had first met Sesshomaru. My numbed heart began to ache with nostalgia as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Are you ready, honey?" My mother wore a worried yet knowing expression on her face. I think she figured it out sometime in the second year. That she knew of the arrangement and still let me go made me bitter. Did she set me up for heartbreak or did she know it was pointless to stop me?

Either way, none of it mattered now.

I nodded, wiping my eyes clear. I couldn't think of that now. He promised we would see each other again. I had faith he would do everything he could to keep it.

Two powerful auras made themselves known, rapidly approaching us in the clearing. One, in particular, felt undeniably familiar. Two blurs of white appeared before coming to a halt mere feet before us.

"Well, the time has finally come, young miko." A voice much deeper than I had ever heard emerged from the taller of the two of them. The other stood directly behind him so I couldn't tell who they were, but the familiarity of their aura made me want to hit myself. How could I not place it? "Son, greet your intended."

When they stepped forward, my heart stopped. I gasped in shock as I instantly recognized the prince. "Sesshomaru?"

Frozen pools of gold melted into unparalleled warmth when his eyes met mine. "Kagome."

Tears came to my eyes once more as he pulled me into a strong and warm embrace. "I can't believe it. After everything that's happened, you're the one I'm betrothed to. I'm so happy."

"This is most unexpected. She was the one you had your secret meetings with?" His father seemed amused by this turn of events.

"Yes." Strong arms wrapped around me and I felt him bury his face in my hair.

Eventually, I got tired of standing and crying and my legs gave out. Sesshomaru swept me off my feet, a faint smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss me.

It all felt so surreal.

We married only a few days after that. The following three weeks had been spent planning our mating ceremony. It would be a grand event where all the Cardinal Lords, their families, and the Western Council would attend. Hopefully, we would receive all their blessings in our future together.

I had also been researching in the library, trying to find what would happen to me. Surprisingly enough, I would keep my powers and my soul would be bound to his as our ki rose and mixed together, ensuring I would live alongside him into eternity.

"Lady Kagome," a voice called from the doorway. "It is time."

"Right. I'm coming."

~oOo~

"Are you ready?" His sultry tone made me shiver in delight. The ceremony had gone over quite well. There were a few objections but they were easily quieted after the first demon was forced to surrender by my power. "You looked absolutely divine earlier. Forcing a noble into submission so quickly; I am proud of you."

His muscular arms turned me so that I was facing him. Love and lust mixed together in golden orbs as he stared into my sapphire eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the gap between us slowly shrunk until our lips met. There was so much passion in that kiss that my knees gave out on me. Before I could fall, Sesshomaru picked me up and walked toward his, no, our chambers.

"It's time, koi." I just nodded.

As soon as his feet touched the edge of the futon, he set me down gently. I gazed at him, eyes half-lidded, as he slowly crawled up the plush cotton towards me. His hands gently caressed my sides as they glided back toward my obi ties and undid them.

I shivered at the thought of such deadly claws touching me so delicately. He traced them over the small of my back, making me shiver once more. His other hand gently slid the fabric of my kimono off my shoulders.

Then a mischievous glint entered his eyes. Smirking, he leaned towards my neck and licked the sweet spot at the juncture of it and my shoulder. He nibbled at the sensitive skin before sucking softly on it. His hand splayed out on my back in support.

Tingles raced down my spine and I couldn't resist anymore. "Ah~"

He smirked into my neck as he used two fingers to trace up to expose my abdomen, stopping just below my breasts. Carefully, he lifted my back with one hand and slid my kimono off with the other. Gently pushing the silk to the floor, he stared lovingly at my chest. My arms moved to cover them as blood rushed to my cheeks but he held them down.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You are beautiful, Kagome."

He intertwined our fingers, holding each hand on either side of my head. His soft lips met mine before kissing down my chest. I felt his teeth carefully tweak and bite my nipples. Then he went to my right breast and licked the pink bud before taking it into his mouth.

Mewls and whimpers escaped me as I rubbed my legs together. Heat was starting to pool and coil in my stomach the more teased me.

"S-Sesshomaru," I moaned out. Pleasure rippled through me as the strength of his love washed over my senses.

He released one of my hands to play with my left breast. Using my free hand, I dug my fingers into his silver tresses. My moans grew in volume as I looked down to see his mouth and fingers playing with each erect bud.

He started moving towards my lower half, hunger burning in his eyes but I stopped him. "It's not fair if I'm the only one being pleasured."

I gathered my courage and gently pulled the hem of his hakama. I stood before him and dropped to my knees. Tracing his V-line with my lips, I slowly pulled the offending cloth down to his ankles revealing a very large penis.

Recovering from my shock, I licked the head. He groaned approvingly so I figured I had done something right. I took in as much of it as I could into my mouth and began to suck on it. What I couldn't fit in my mouth, I wrapped a hand around and gently pumped. Sesshomaru closed his eyes blissfully and groaned. My tongue swirled around his cock before going back to licking the head. I felt it begin to bulge before he pulled away.

"No, you will finish first." He looked down at me with lidded eyes before helping to my feet. Pale hands guided me back to the white satin sheets. His hand snaked downward as he began to verbally tease me. "I wonder, how wet have you gotten, koi?"

He slid a finger down my slit eliciting a gasp from me. The tip of his finger lingered on my clit, gently pushing on it. A delicate claw rubbed back and forth across the bundle of nerves. I did the best I could to suppress a moan, but he must've noticed my restraint because his finger started moving a bit faster.

"Sessh-!"

"Oh? Is your clit sensitive," he teased. "What a naughty miko you are."

Then he thrust a finger inside me. My eyes scrunched shut as I mewled at the newfound sensation. His thumb continued to rub my clit before the tips of his claws ghosted over it. He gradually added finger after finger until four were inside of me. I gasped, moaning again as he began thrusting faster. My back reflexively arched as white-hot pleasure radiated through me. Then he suddenly pulled out.

"Why'd you stop," I whined.

"I cannot hold back any longer. I need to be inside you."

Nodding my head, I watched as Sesshomaru positioned himself at my opening. He glanced up at me one last time as though searching for any regrets. When he found none, he started to slowly thrust into me, breaking through my virgin wall. Tears appeared in my eyes from the pain that rushed through me at his intrusion. Sesshomaru kissed my tears away and stopped once he was completely inside of me.

Opening my eyes I noticed his warm gold orbs were replaced by the vibrant red of his inner beast. I looked on in fascination at the other changes it brought. His fangs had extended to protrude from his mouth and elegant purple stripes had turned jagged.

When he noticed my gaze, he asked, "**Do I frighten you?"**

"No." I brought my hand to his face and cupped his cheek, gently rubbing the twin streaks there. He purred as I continued. "I could never be afraid of you, Sesshomaru. I love you."

In that moment, I realized just how true those words were. Five years of secret meetings and intimate moments had led us to this point and I wouldn't change a single thing. He growled contentedly, burying his face in my hair. I heard him inhale deeply before sighing happily.

"**As I love you, mate."**

He waited a moment more before moving again. The pace started off slowly, his thrusts getting faster and deeper with each time. All that could be heard then was moaning and the slapping of wet skin. I never knew anything could feel that wonderful. Then, I felt the coil building in my stomach once more as the pleasure started becoming too much.

"Sesshomaru, I'm-" My voice was cut off by a moan.

"Cum for me, Kagome."

White filled my vision as he bit into the juncture between my neck and shoulder. As his youki rose, my reiki followed, our auras mixing together in an exhilarating rush of power. I threw my head back and moaned even louder, letting my body feel the overwhelming euphoria dominate my senses. We continued like that into the next morning, confirming our love for each other time and time again.

That was the happiest night of my life.


End file.
